A Dragon of Many Scales
by The 9th Element
Summary: After a nineteen day solo, Lucy comes back to the guild with a new friend named Justin Heart. And along with old friends comes an old enemy. This is just another reason why we don't bring old friends back to the guild. And is this Justin more than just a friend to Lucy? Nalu Rating for content and implied lemon. Read at your own risk. EDITING!
1. Justin Heart

**Chapter One**

Normal POV

It was another day in the Fairy Tail guild hall. However something was missing from the normally rambunctious guild. The members of Fairy Tail were sulking. Why, I'm not sure, but I would think it had to do with the absence of a certain blonde celestial mage. Lucy had gone on a solo mission about a month ago, and her guild mates had heard nothing from her. Many of them had wanted to go after her, but Lucy hadn't told anyone where she might be going. When the blonde told Mria that she would be taking a quest on her own, Mria had been worried. The mission had entailed the young blonde to track down a local trouble maker with blonde hair, brown eyes, and a colorful belt that he always wore. Mria was going to talk Lucy into taking Natsu and Happy with her the next day, but she was already gone.

When Natsu found out that Lucy was gone; he started getting really upset. At first the dragon slayer asked where she had gone, but Mria told him that the person she was hunting down liked to move, so the take-over mage couldn't tell Natsu where Lucy really was. Next he went to her apartment; trying to find clues as to where she would go. When he came up with nothing Natsu went to waiting for her return like the rest of the guild. Although, no one thought she would gone this long, and it was starting to worry everyone.

"Any word from Lucy?" Grey asked Natsu, who only shook his head. "If all she had to do was track him down, then what's taking her so long?"

"I don't know. But she should've brought me with her. She knows that I could've sniffed him out in no time flat." Natsu mumbled. The dragon slayer had his head resting on folded hands, Happy sitting next to him eating a fish.

"It does seem a bit odd that she wouldn't go without you Natsu. Or at least she would've said goodbye." Erza said. Natsu buried his head deeper into his hands at her words. Lucy's leaving had taken a toll on him; more than anyone else in the guild. "Mria are you sure there is no way to track her down?"

"No, I'm afraid not. And Lucy asked us not to follow her. For some reason she wanted to do this alone. Although, I'm starting to wish I hadn't let her go." Mria stated softly.

"It isn't like Lucy to just up and leave like that. And she surely wouldn't break off all contact with us. Maybe she's in trouble. Maybe she needs our help, but can't reach us. Maybe she's hurt or-" Wendy started, but Natsu cut her off.

"Don't say that. She's fine, she has to be. We just need to have a little more faith her." Natsu yelled at the young girl, scaring her and the others in the guild. They all knew how Natsu felt about Lucy, even if he would never say that out loud. But it was strange to see him acting like this, for he had never done it before.

"I'm sure she is Natsu, but even so, it's been a month. Lucy would never leave for this long without sending something telling us that she was ok." Happy said to Natsu, but you could see that even the normally chipper exceed was upset over Lucy's absence. Natsu looked back down at the table, knowing that Happy was right. However the young dragon slayer refused to think about Lucy being hurt or worse. However much Natsu cared about all of his guild mates, Lucy always seemed to hold a special place in his heart.

"She's fine. She probably just got busy in the middle of the woods and can't reach us yet. Yeah, that's it. She just hasn't been to town in a while. Or she forgot, because she's been so busy looking for this person." Natsu kept mumbling to himself other random reasons as to why Lucy wouldn't have checked in yet. Happy thought it would be better for his friend to go home at that point, and the guild agreed. After Natsu had left, Erza went to Mria.

"When is the master due to be back from his meeting with the council?" Erza asked the white haired bar maid. Mria shook her head, not knowing the answer to the scarlet haired mage's question. "Well, we might want to send word to him about Lucy. If she is gone any longer I think we should send out a search party to find her."

"Yes, I believe you're right. Although, I'm a little worried about Natsu. He seems to be more upset about this than he should be." Erza couldn't help but agree with Mria on that point. Natsu cared about everyone in the guild, but Lucy more so than all the others. There were many times when the others in the guild thought Natsu felt something more than friendship for the blonde. Yet when anyone asked him about it he would just say that Lucy was a good friend. Natsu didn't understand love, and what it implied that he spent almost every night at her house, and was always with her. He was too dense.

After that, the guild went on as normal. Well as normal as it could be without Natsu and Lucy. As the night started falling the guild members slowly started making their way home. All of them worried about their blonde friend, and some worried about what Natsu would do if she was in trouble.

Natsu's POV

I was lying in my bed, trying to sleep. Happy had long sense passed out on his bed, but every time I closed my eyes, I saw her. Her blond hair, her beautiful smile, her chocolate brown eyes. Everything about her, and then I watched it be torn away from me. It was about midnight, and I thought it would better for me to take a walk. As quietly as I could, I got out of bed, headed for the door and walked into the chilly night air.

I wondered the streets of Magnolia, not really knowing where I was going. Everything looked different at night, even the guild. I was so used to seeing the lights on and hearing the yelling from inside. But in the dead of night it was silent, just like everything else around it. All of the other inhabitance of the town where sleeping soundly in their beds. Whist I was wishing that I could.

Ever sense Lucy left there's been this emptiness in my life. Like some part of me was missing. Most nights I would cuddle something trying to picture it as her. Whenever the guild doors opened I expected to see her walking through them, waving and smiling like always. But she never did come. It had been a whole month, and I was losing my mind without Lucy. I missed her, the way she smiled, the way she talked, the way her eyes would sparkle when she talked about a book with Levy. I even missed her kicking Happy and me out of her bed every morning.

So when I found myself in front of her apartment building, it made sense that I would end up here. The lights were off of course, and when I jumped up to her window I was hoping that she would be there. Lying in her bed, curled up under the covers, sleeping peacefully. But she wasn't there. I sighed knowing deep down that she wouldn't have been there, but I could still feel the jab of sadness in my heart.

I thought about going back home and trying to sleep, but then I realized that I was home sitting on her window sill. So, I opened the window (which was unlocked for some reason) and crawled under the covers of her bed. It smelled like her. Like strawberries and vanilla. I placed my head on the pillow, closing my eyes picturing Lucy lying there next to me. I thought about her soft breathing, the way she would snuggle up to me (even if she would never admit to it). I took a deep breath, letting her sent relax me. But what I would never say out loud was how I cried myself to sleep that night, trying not to think about how Lucy might never be coming back.

Normal POV

It was another day at the Fairy Tail guild hall, and again everyone was sulking. Lucy hadn't come back and Natsu was nowhere to be found. Happy had come to the guild early in the morning looking for his pink haired friend. With Lucy gone, the rest of the guild didn't know what to do without their favorite dragon slayer. Mria took a look around the guild and wished that one of them would come in. Or both Natsu and Lucy. Natsu with his arm slung around her shoulders smiling, Lucy blushing wildly. It was only few minutes later when Natsu finally arrived at the guild.

To say the least, Natsu looked like crap. His hair was more messed up than usual, his eyes red and puffy from crying, and he looked like he hadn't slept at all the night prior. The dragon slayer stumbled his way over to the bar.

"Fire whisky please?" Natsu asked Mria, his voice soft. It broke Mria's heart to see him like this, so out of character, so depressed. The white haired bar maid poured him his drink; hoping that Lucy would come back soon. It was Grey who came over first. He patted Natsu on the back; who didn't push him away. In fact it almost looked like Natsu wanted Grey to be there. Mria watched Natsu with cation, not really knowing what could happen. Grey honestly was waiting for Natsu to explode, although the young mage didn't have the energy.

"Yo Natsu. What's on your mind?" Grey asked, hoping that he didn't get punched in the face.

"Shut up and leave me alone Grey. I don't want to talk to you, so just go away." Natsu mumbled, although there was a menacing undertone in his voice.

"Look man, I know that this thing with Lucy has got you all worked up; but you got to stop worrying. She's going to be fine and back at the guild before you know it."

"How do you know that?" Natsu growled at the other boy, thinking he knew more than he let on. Grey cleared his throat and moved to another chair, farther away from the depressed teen.

"I don't, I'm just hoping. And still believing that she's coming back. So cheer up, man. Lucy can take care of herself; she'll be fine. Ok?" Grey asked form his chair a few feet away. The small nod that he got from Natsu made Grey think that he would be ok for now.

Natsu's POV

After hearing what Grey had to say, I might have felt a little better about this. I would never say that out loud of course. But a month without Lucy was really messing me up. I refused to believe that she was anything else but ok. I loved Lucy so much, and not knowing if she was ok scared the crap out of me. What Grey had to say gave me a little hope, something to hang onto. But I still felt like crap.

I hadn't slept very well last night, and I missed Lucy. I wanted to go look for her so badly; yet I couldn't help but feel that it would be a lost cause. By the time I caught up with her, she could very well be back at the guild. I took a sip of my drink, hoping that the burning liquid would help me forget about this whole thing for a while.

So when the doors opened I didn't look at them. I was too busy drinking away my sorrow. But when the guild went quiet, I had to turn and looking thinking it was the master back from his meeting. But the person standing at the door was a much more welcome sight.

Normal POV

Natsu ran up the young blonde; crushing her with his arms. Lucy was knocked off balance by Natsu's bear hug. After the initial shock wore off Lucy hugged him trying to get as close as possible. That month without being able to see or talk to Natsu had taken its toll on Lucy too. She consistently thought about the pink haired dragon slayer, but knew that she wouldn't be able to contact him while still on the job she had taken. Which she only took for one reason and honestly didn't want to go; although knew that the person of interest would've gotten himself killed if she hadn't come along.

"Don't ever do that again Luce. You scared me half to death." Natsu whispered in her ear. She smiled at his words, hugged him back, and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I didn't think it take this long." Lucy looked up at Natsu, and smiled. "He said that it wasn't safe for us to make outside calls, so I couldn't tell you guys that I was ok. I'm really sorry about that." The others at the guild had come up to Lucy at this point. Natsu's eyes narrowed (although he kept his arms around her) at her words and Erza came up to her, with her best scary face on.

"Who is he, Lucy? Did this he do anything to you? Are you ok?" Erza bombarded the young mage with questions. Lucy blinked a couple of times before laughing.

"Oh, it's nothing like that. The job that I went on entitled that I find a young man who had been causing trouble around town. It didn't take me long to find the guy, but the reason why the requester wanted to find him was to kill him. As soon as I found out I took him away and saved his life. I thought that I could bring him back here until he got his life back together. Although he insisted that we walk and said that I couldn't contact anyone. It wouldn't have been safe, and those bandits were looking for both us at that point. So honestly I was just following good advice. Nothing horrible. I'm fine really. Other than being a pain in my ass sometimes, Justin really is a great guy." Lucy looked up at Natsu, realizing that he was holding onto her tightly. _He really must've been worried about me. How cute. _

"You said you brought him here? So where is he?" Grey asked. The ice make mage had a defensive tone in his voice. Lucy's smile faded as soon as she realized that her new friend wasn't standing next to her anymore. She turned in Natsu's arms, trying to find him. Finally she spotted the person she was looking for. He was about Natsu's height, with Lucy's blonde hair, and light brown eyes that were half closed. He wore a nice pair of dark blue jeans, a red dress shirt, a light grey vest, and a rainbow colored belt. He was a rather handsome man, about nineteen years old. However he didn't seem very happy to be at the guild, seeing as how he was hunched over, with his hands in his pockets, and hair in his eyes. Lucy sighed, and escaped from Natsu's grasp to go talk to the boy.

Lucy walked over to him and started talking to him, although with little success. The blonde man mumbled something under his breath causing Lucy to hit him over the head. He flinched and said something about her being too abusive from him to go in with her. Lucy smiled softly at the boy, but then her expression changed into one of annoyance. The other members of her guild knew that look all too well, and so did this strange man. He jumped back hands in the air, shaking his head violently. Lucy nodded in approval, while pushing him toward the guild. He slouched over once again only looking up long enough to get a quick glance around the guild.

"So… this is Fairy Tail huh? I thought it would be bigger." He sounded bored, voice dull. Lucy hit him over the head again. "Ow, jeez Stars. What was that for?" She hit him again, glaring one of her death glares.

"Be nice Justin. These are my friends. And don't call me Stars!" Once again Lucy hit him, although not as hard as the other times.

"Listen Stars, you said you would bring me to your guild to keep me safe for a couple days, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Or be nice. Plus this is me being nice." Justin snapped at her, getting another punch this one in the gut. "Ok yeah, I get it." Justin wheezed.

"Good." Lucy nodded. "Now everyone this is Justin He-" Lucy started but cut herself off, looking over at Justin, as if asking him a question.

"Heart, Justin Heart. Nice to you meet all of you, but this is a giant misunderstanding. Lucy here was nice enough to take me under her wing when I needed it, but she didn't need to take me all the way to her guild. I'm sorry you had to deal with this, so I'll be leaving now and not coming back. Thanks again Stars." Justin waved and started to walk off, but Lucy grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him back into the guild.

"Come on Justin, this could do you some good. Joining a guild." Justin stopped struggling at her words, sniffing the air. Lucy let go of him smirking to herself. She had a knowing look in her eyes, which quickly changed to shock as she saw where he was heading.

"One hundred year old, purest of pure, grade A, white fire whisky." Justin picked up the bottle of Natsu's favorite drink from behind the bar, and took a sniff. "Yeah that's the stuff. Man I haven't seen anything of this vintage like ever. Where the hell did you find this?" Justin turned to Lucy; who shook her head and pointed at Mria.

"Oh, it was at a convention I went to a couple years ago. When I saw it, I thought of Natsu here, our fire dragon slayer. It sounded like something he might like. It was rather pricy, but I think it worth it." Mria smiled as Justin whistled. The blonde looked over at Natsu and back at the bottle.

"Two glasses and a half his about how much of this has been drunk, and you aren't dead yet? Damn Lucy said you guys were strong but I never would've thought that strong." Natsu smirked at Justin's comment.

"Never underestimate a member of Fairy Tail." Natsu told Justin, arms crossed over his chest, smile on his face.

"Well, I can now officially say that I'm impressed. But it is a shame that I will never be able to have a swig of this beauty myself. Ah well." Justin sighed. Lucy laughed at his antics, and Natsu looked between the two. Although Lucy said they had just met a month ago, it seemed to the dragon slayer that they had known each other longer.

"And why is that?" Cana asked, as she took her flask and started chugging.

"Justin's a drunk." Lucy said simply.

"_Was_ a drunk, _was_. And trust me its better now that I'm not. Although this is making it really tempting." He looked at the bottle once again. "But falling off the wagon after two years isn't cool, and it's more fun to complain about it. Don't you think?" Justin looked at Cana smirking, the woman smiling back.

"Alright Justin, put the bottle down, before you have a relapse." Lucy smiled at him, although her tone was serious. Justin sighed, shaking his head before putting the bottle back down where he found it. Once again he sighed while taking one last glace at the bottle of fine whiskey. Lucy laughed at him as he sat on one of the barstools looking at some of the other selections that the Fairy Tail bar had to offer.

"Well seems like you know what you're doing, Justin. Why don't you come work here at the bar while joining the guild? I'm sure you'll be great." Mira asked.

"Sure I don't see why not. As long as I don't have to stay. I don't really want to cause trouble." Justin shrugged. Lucy lightly tapped in on the shoulder while glaring at her friend.

"The whole reason why I brought you here was so that you didn't cause trouble Just. I tracked you down, and had to run from thugs, thieves and dark mages in a forest, not being to tell my friends that I was ok and coming home safe. I think you own me to stay for a little while. You'll grow to love it here, I'm sure." Lucy smiled her brightest smile at him. Justin looked up at her, unable to keep the small smile from spreading to his face as well.

"Gosh Lucy, you didn't have to guilt trip me or anything like that. All you had to do was smile, and you've got me wrapped around your finger." His smiled grew into a flirty one. Practically every girl in the guild swooned over the sight. All of them wishing that his smile was directed towards them. But what they didn't notice was the menacing glare a certain pink haired Dragon Slayer was sending the blonde male's way.


	2. Living Arrangments

**Living Arrangements**

There was nothing Natsu wanted more than to beat the living daylights out of Justin Heart. He was an annoying sick bastard, and after being in the guild for about 30 minutes he left. Natsu just couldn't believe this dude. He said good-bye to Lucy who then watched him walk out (what was that about), and Justin was gone with that bored look on his face, and his thumbs in his pockets.

"I really don't like that guy." Natsu said to Grey. Grey nodded in agreement, as both of them watched him walk away.

"Be nice you two. We don't know why he might be acting like this. I mean he could have just a death in his family or something." Erza said.

"Then why is he so damned cozy with Luce?" Natsu asked. Lucy then looked over at them and sighed. _They don't know the truth about Justin, and if I have my way, they never will, _Lucy thought to herself. _And everyone is just going to have to get used to me keeping secrets, because—_Lucy was cut off by Levy calling her name.

"Hey Levy, what do you need?" Lucy smiled at her friend.

"I was just wondering where Justin was going to stay tonight, because I was going to let him bunk with me if he didn't have one." Levy said making Gajeel spit out his drink. Lucy just laughed, still smiling.

"He has a place to stay for now, though I think he said something about getting his own apartment when he had the money." Lucy said to her friend, making sure that all the girls could hear what she said. Justin was a play boy and not by choice.

"Oh okay." Levy said sadly. As Levy walked away Lucy though _Good god_ _Justin, you're already breaking hearts. And you're not even at the guild! _Lucy shook her head at the blond man who was a constant pain in her backside, and then she left the guild hall and started walking home. Natsu watched her go wondering why she was leaving so early, was it because of the Heart guy? If it was, Natsu was going to have a talk with him, a talk that mainly involved fists.

Justin's POV

I was on my way home, and the whole time I was thinking about the pink haired dragon slayer, whatever the guy's name was. Anyway I was thinking about him, and the fact that he was jealous of that fact that I was closer to Lucy then he was. I mean I could smell the anger coming off of the dude, and I think it did something to my nose. What did he think that me and Lucy were a couple, please like that would never happen? And why would that never happen you might ask, well if I told ya I would be dead. No I mean it I would pretty much be digging my own grave if I said anything.

So anyway I was walking home, and along with thinking about pinky, I was also thinking about where Lucy found me, and why she brought me back here. She probably just didn't want me to run away again, and making me join the guild was a good way to do that, but still I would rather be in the same place where she left me

*Flashback*

_I was sitting…in a bar. No one else was there, but for the old bar tender Marty. He was a nice enough guy, and he always could get you to smile, just don't be on the other end of his blade. He was cleaning a glass when he looked over at me._

"_So you want something to drink Justin?" He asked me._

"_You know old man part of me is saying yes the other saying no. So I think I'll pass on this one." I told him, and he just smiled._

"_It's true then, you really have cleaned up your act haven't you boy?" Marty asked me this time with laughter in his voice. I smiled at him, a real rarity when it came to me. We sat there talking for a good 30 minutes, when the bell on the door chimed._

"_I thought I would find you here." A voice that I knew all too well said behind me. I froze on the seat, and turned to see my good friend Lucy. She was looking really good, and I saw the pink guild mark of Fairy Tail on her right hand. _

"_Hey ya Lucy long time no see." I said to her. She sighed and walked over, sitting down next to me. "It looks like you joined a guild." I said after a long time of silence. _

"_Yup, and I see that you haven't gone back to drinking." Lucy said. So then we all started talking, mainly about old times but and about Lucy's feeling about being in a guild. But then Lucy stood telling me that I had better go with her. _

"_See ya Marty." I called to the bartender._

"_Bye Justin, stay out of trouble." He called back. I think that I could do that for a while, but it won't last. When we got outside I followed Lucy to the…train station._

"_So Stars where are we going." I got a slap on the arm. "What?!"_

"_Don't call me Stars. And we're going to Magnolia." Lucy said. And after that we got on a train. Lucy was telling how long it took her to find me, and it was going to be another day for the trip. I sighed and tried to get some sleep._

*Flashback end*

When I looked up I found myself in front of the place that I was staying until I could buy my own apartment. So I walked into the building using a spare key that the owner had given me. I got my bag that I had put under the bed earlier that day, and got out some p.j's. I figured since no one else was here yet I might as well make myself comfy.

*Back at the guild*

"I'm going to go see Lucy." Natsu yelled at everyone. Most of the men nodded in agreement, as they watched the young dragon slayer walk off.

"He's like a little puppy when it comes to that blond." Grey said shaking his head.

"I wonder if he is ever going to figure it out." Gajeel said. The ice-mage smiled at the iron dragon slayer both of them knowing that they along with the rest of the Fairy Tail guild would have to find a way to make that dense idiot realize that he was in love with the blond celestial mage.

Natsu's POV

I was walking over to Lucy's apartment thinking about Justin. Who did he think he was just to come into the guild and claim Lucy for his own. _Wait what. That didn't happen and why am I getting so worked up, I mean all that he did was make her blush. Am I…jealous of Justin. No, no that makes no since. Luce and I are just friends, nothing more. _I was standing outside of Lucy's apartment. I climbed into her window, which was open. _Odd. _Lucy walked out of the kitchen, and when she saw Natsu her eyes got wide.

"Natsu what are you doing here?" Lucy whispered coming over to the window.

"What do you mean, I always come to say goodnight." I said coming onto her pink bed.

"Keep your voice down, please. You have to go." Lucy said trying to push me out the window. I looked at her with an arched brow

"Why are we keeping our voices down?" I asked her, but I soon found out why.

"Because-" Lucy was cut off by the bathroom door opening.

"Hey Lucy you're out of shammmmm" Justin was in a dark blue t-shirt, and some shorts. His hair was uncombed, and he was looking at me "Poo. What is he doing here?" Justin pointed at me.

"He was just leaving." Lucy turned back to me, and started shoving me out the window again "Out. Go. Now. Bye Natsu." She waved as I jumped out. Then she closed the window behind me. _What. The. Fudge. Just. Happened._

Justin's POV

Wow, that was all that I say. I could smell the fact that he spent more time here then Lucy was going to tell me about. So many people try to hide things and it just doesn't work with me. In fact I knew that Natsu (I think Lucy called him) was here last night, in her bed. Not that I was going to tell Lucy that, but he was.

"What was he doing here?" I asked my host. She sighed, and looked at me.

"He always does that. Every single night, and most of the time he spends making my life a living hell. But I really didn't want anyone to know that you were staying with me, and Natsu is the one who found out. It was just too close for my liking." Lucy said watching the pink haired boy leave.

"Why don't you just tell them. I mean aren't they your friends?" I asked her.

"No. They would kill me if the found out." Lucy said "Alright you get to sleep on the couch tonight. Tomorrow I can get you a bed. Now I'm going to go get changed, I'll see you in the morning." She said walking into the bathroom.

"Night." I called after her. When I smelled something odd. It was Natsu, but he was gone, and I smelled it right as Lucy walked by me. _Oh my god Lucy you didn't fall in love with that idiot, please tell me that you didn't fall in love….again._


	3. The New Job

**The New Job**

Justin's POV

I woke up, and judging from the color of the sky it was about 3:00 am. I sighed knowing that I shouldn't be up this early, but I couldn't help it. So I put some jeans, a dark green t and a navy vest along with my belt before I made my way to the guild hall. The streets of Magnolia were dark and silent, but for the sound of my footsteps. I smiled at the pureness of the morning, wondering why everybody didn't wake up this early.

So I took the time to give myself a tour of the town. It was a beautiful place, and I wasn't surprised that Lucy loved it here. Along with the beauty it was the home that she never really had, and her family was that guild that she made me join. Of course one of them was more than just family…but I really didn't need to be thinking about that right now. I looked up telling the time, and an hour had past. _I guess that I should be making my way to the guild now. _

When I got to the guild a few minutes later, the only other person there was Mria. She smiled at me as I walked in. I sat at the bar, and put my head on the table.

"So you want anything to drink Justin?" The white haired girl asked me.

"What kind of drink? I mean it can't be alcohol , or Lucy would have your head." She laughed at that remark. "No I mean it. She would kill you."

"So anything else that you want?" Mria asked without her smile.

"No not really." I sighed. She laughed again and I looked up at her. "What?"

"Oh nothing." She said. I hate it when people do this. They lie right to my face and think I won't notice. Lucy did it all the time, and then she just found out that lying was not a good idea.

"You're lying to me Mria. Now tell me what is it?" I looked at her, and she flattered a bit when I told her that she was lying, but she didn't say anything.

"I was just thinking about how you and Lucy would make such a cute couple." She said. This time I was the one who laughed. "What?"

"It'll never happen, Lucy and me a couple. Yeah right." I said.

"And why not?" Mria asked with her hands on her hips.

"If I told you I would be digging my own grave, but I will say this. Lucy will tell you when she's ready to." After that we talked about random things, and slowly people started to show up at the guild. Mria went to talk to all of them, and I could guess that she was talking to them about what I had said to her. Again I sighed and looked down at my hands. Then like the lazy person I am, I fell asleep.

*Two hours later*

When I woke up this time my ear was being twisted (in a direction that it should never twist) and I was being pulled out of the guild hall by a lovely blond haired girl.

"Justin we need to talk." Lucy said to me as she dragged me out of my chair.

"OW! LUCY LET GO OF ME!" I yelled at her. "MY EAR! OWWWWWWWWWWW!" She kept my ear tight in her grasp. I was stumbling along behind the blond mage. Lucy dragged me all the way to a dark ally in the middle of town, and sat me down. Finally letting go of my very sore ear. "What the hell Lucy?" I asked her.

"Why is everyone coming up to me and asking if we're dating Justin?" Her eyes told me that if I lied I would have to face her wrath, and I really didn't need that image in my mind.

"I got to the guild really early this morning, and the only other person was Mria. So I sat at the bar, and she told me how cute a couple you and me would be." I told her rubbing my ear.

"Yeah right." She laughed.

"That's what I said, and when she asked me why not I told her that I had told her I would be digging my own grave." Lucy nodded in agreement. "But I did tell her that you would tell them when you were ready." Lucy sighed.

"So I guess that Mria told everyone, and now they want to know if we are together, so they come asking me." She said to me.

"Not like you're going to tell them. If there is one thing that you would take to your grave Lucy, this is it. I can understand why you don't want to tell them, but they're going to find out one way or another, Stars." I told her, and she gave me the death glare when I said Stars, but I didn't care at that point. I sighed, whilst standing up, "Come on we'd better get back." Lucy nodded in agreement. We walked all the way back to the guild, and I was still rubbing my ear even though it never really hurt. After getting back into the guild Lucy and I made our way to the bar, where we both sat down. Then a blue haired girl with a book in her hand came over to us.

"Hey Lucy." She said with a smile on her face. When she saw me though she blushed slightly. _Oh great, another fan girl. _I thought to myself.

"Yeah Levy what is it?" Lucy asked her. Levy leaned in and whispered something in Lucy's ear, and judging by the look on her face I knew what the question was. When Levy saw the look on her face though she panicked.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" The bluenet asked. I laughed when she looked at me. I looked around the room finding that the whole of the guild was looking at Lucy for an answer. Eyes found her face again.

"I don't know. Are we dating Justin?" Lucy asked me, and I shrugged. "There's your answer." Lucy said back at Levy, and of course she was smiling. Levy walked away at that point, knowing that she wasn't going to get a good answer out of Lucy and me. Quickly I risked a look around the room, and found a pair of onyx eyes drilling holes into the back of my skull. _Oh crap. If this is what happens when he _thinks _that Lucy is dating someone else, I don't even want to know what will happen to a guy that is dating her. If Markus was here right now, it would be the best day of my life. _

Everyone left us alone after that. Even after Mria got Lucy something to drink she stayed at the other end of the bar. Lucy got a strawberry milk shake, and I looked at her with a puzzled grin.

"What?" She asked me.

"Oh just wondering if those are better than mine." I said to her pointing at the shake.

"No there not as good, but they do come really close." She said as I reached over the bar. "What are you doing?" She questioned.

"Getting my fake fire whiskey. Why?" I pulled out a bottle of what looked like whiskey, but it was just plain water with a little food coloring in it. She just nodded, as I poured myself a glass. We were silent for a long time, when finally Lucy sighed.

"I still can't believe that I don't actually have a boyfriend. I mean I'm nice and pretty, so why won't a guy come and snatch me away?" She sounded depressed.

"Are you forgetting that you do have a boyfriend, Stars? I mean you never did break up with him. So when you think about it…" I trailed off with her knowing what I was going to say next. I turned around when someone noted that Grey didn't have his clothes on.

"SHIT!" Grey said looking down at himself.

"Now all we need is a disco ball, bright lights, loud music, and a pole." I said. A fist made contact with my gut.

"You are so lucky that I was the only one who could hear you Just or else it would have been much worse." Lucy whispered in my ear.

Oh come on Stars you were thinking the same thing." I laughed at her, and she punched me again, but this time I saw the pink guild mark on her right hand. "You know you didn't have to hit me again, I mean it's just a nickname. Now before I have internal damage maybe I should get my guild mark." I told her. She looked at me, than it seemed that she remembered that I hadn't gotten mine yet.

"Oh yeah, you should get that. Hey Mria, can you come over here for a sec." Lucy called to her. Mria came over with a smile on her face.

"Yeah Lucy what is it?" She asked.

"Justin hasn't gotten his guild mark yet." Lucy told her, and Mria turned to my with the smile still on her face.

"Oh I see." Mria pulled out a stamp "Well where do you want it?" She asked me.

"Left hand." I gave my left hand to her, and she placed the stamp on. When she pulled it away the Fairy Tail guild mark was on my hand, but unlike the others it looked like it was on fire. _It was telling me something I knew it. I mean it should just be black, but…or maybe…no that couldn't be right. Although it was the only thing that made any kind of since. _

"Oh that's so cool. How did you do that?" Lisanna who had just walked over asked.

"Magic." Was all that I had to tell her. Lisanna was about to say something else when the door opened.

Normal POV

The master walked through the open doors of Fairy Tail, and when everyone saw him the first thing that everyone noticed was the look on his face.

"What is it master?" Erza asked. Lucy and Justin both turned around to face the small man.

"I've just returned from a meeting with the magic counsel. They have a new job for the Light Alliance." And with that Natsu, Grey, Erza, and Lucy perked up. "They have ordered you to go into the dark guild Nightshade and capture their master Markus Lane." And with that the small glass in Justin's hand shattered against the ground. Everyone looked at the pair of blonds and saw their eyes wide, and Natsu saw something in Lucy's eyes that seemed to be…fear.

"I'm sorry did you say Nightshade?" Justin questioned.

"And M-M-Markus Lane?" Lucy asked.

"Yes I did." The master had a puzzled look on his face.

"I've never heard of them." Natsu said looking back and forth between the master, Lucy, and Justin.

"Yeah you wouldn't have. Lucy?" Justin turned to her.

"Yes Justin?" She answered still staring at the master.

"Please dear god, tell me that you're not a part of the Light Alliance."

"Sorry to disappoint Justin, but I am." She looked over at Justin.

"Shit." Justin said as they both turned in their chairs. They started talking to each other, and at random points in the conversion the rest of the guild could hear Justin say "No."

"Who is that man?" The Master asked Grey.

"His name is Justin Heart. Lucy and Justin showed up yesterday, and she told us that he was joining the guild so here he is." Grey told him. "They have some history with each other, and both of them are sealed up tight. They won't tell us anything." Finally after what seemed like hours Justin and Lucy turned around.

"We'll take the job." Justin said, and Natsu was about to say something, but Justin put his hand up. "Lucy and I are doing this one alone."

"What? No. The counsel said that-" the master was cut off by Lucy.

"Yes but you won't be able to get inside that place on good terms without one of us." The blond said.

"And I can promise you that your cover would be blown in a matter of seconds." Justin added.

"There is no way that I'm going to let both of you go in there alone." Natsu said.

"You don't have a choice in the matter. Either Justin and I do this alone, or I don't go at all." Lucy looked up at her friends with ice cold, and rock hard eyes. Everyone knew that no matter what they said nothing would get either of them to change their minds.

"Fine, I guess that I will just have to let you guys do this job alone." Natsu looked like he was going to protest but Erza put her hand up. Justin turned again, catching a glimpse from Lucy. And the only thing that could be heard in the silent guild hall was Justin's almost non audible voice.

"I need a drink."


	4. Markus Lane

**Markus Lane**

Normal POV

It was the next day at the guild hall, and Justin walked in at 5:00 in the morning. The first thing that happened when he sat down at the bar was his eyes closed and he fell asleep. When Justin woke up again it was 4:00 in the evening. When Mria looked at him, he had circles under his eyes, his hair was messed up, his eyes had a wild look to them, and he basically looked like crap. Seeing him Mria knew that she had to do something. So she got out her best bottle of fire whiskey and poured him a glass.

"What are you doing?" He asked her as he looked up.

"You liked you need it." She said walking away. Justin looked at the drink in front of him. _I really should drink it, just out of kindness to the barmaid. But if I do there will be no going back, and Lucy would have my head. …Oh screw it. _Justin picked up the glass, and just as he put it to his lips a pale arm reached out over the top of his head, and grabbed the drink right out of his hand. Justin turned just in time to see Lucy drain the glass of whiskey. The blond then slammed down the glass on the bar table, with the whole guild watching her movements.

"Oh come on Lucy it was just one drink." Justin yelled at her.

"I don't want to hear it Justin. Now come on we have to go, or we're going to be late." Lucy said. Now that Justin wasn't busy yelling at Lucy he saw that she was in six inch black heals, a red towel on her head, and makeup was covering her face. Even the small changes made her look really different.

"Just one little sip please Lucy?" Justin was begging the blond now. She shook her head. "A drop that's all I need."

"I will let you drink Justin when every ounce of alcohol in this whole town is in my stomach. And you know me Justin. I. Don't. Get. Drunk." Lucy whispered, but in the silence of the guild hall everyone could hear what she said. Justin slammed his head onto the bar table making the glass shake.

"Don't remind me." Justin groaned. Lucy started to walk out of the guild and was followed by Justin, with his thumbs in his pockets, his head down, and his feet shuffling against the stone floor. Justin slammed the door behind him as he was walking out.

"What the hell was that about?" Natsu asked dumbfounded to no one in particular. Only the thing was that no one knew the answer.

*Five hours later, Justin's POV, In front of the Nightshade guild*

I looked at the guild hall, listening to the music coming from inside. I sighed looking down at my silk navy blue shirt, solid silver watch, gold neck chain, black dress pants, very nice shoes, and of course my belt. _I had never thought that I would ever be back in these clothes, not even to mention my hair in my right eye, and the slight eyeliner that I have on. _I rustled my hair again, before I lost my nerve and didn't walk inside.

Once indoors I found myself looking around and wondering why the hell I even hung out in this place. It was so different from the Fairy Tail guild hall that I might not even have saw it as one, but for the banner on the outside of the damned place. It was a skull and crossbones with a very odd shade of dark purple flames around it. The symbol of the Nightshade guild. So yeah I was looking around trying to put names to faces. _Let me see there's Haily over there in the blue, and John in the red, and…wait a minute is that. It is. _

I walked over to a guy in a sky blue shirt, and grass green pants. His shoes were even bright fire red. He looked the same. Even after two years there was nothing that was different about the guy. He still looked fifteen, even though he was twenty-one. His eyes still never seemed to stay one color for very long, and his hair was short like mine, and bright orange.

"Mikey Cork is that you?" I asked the man. He turned and a smile danced across his face.

"Well I'll be damned, Justin Heart has come back. Where have you been man?" He said coming over to me, and giving me a hug. I returned his smile, and was even happier to see that he still had no guild mark to speak of.

"I've been around." I said back to him.

"Say, where's that blond chick you always keep around. The one that Markus is so fond of." Mikey asked me.

"At her house making herself look nice I'm sure. I was going to pick her up, but she told me she wasn't ready, so I left her there."

"Well then how is she going to get here?"

"She'll just have to walk. Though I doubt she'll make it very far in the heals she's in." We both laughed, and continued to talk about random things, when the door was burst open by two men. One of them had raven hair, and no shirt. The other pink hair and an evil looking grin on his face. When they both saw me they waved.

"Yo Justin!" Natsu called, and I sighed.

"Who are those clowns Just?" Mikey asked.

"The body guards that I thought I lost. I had one too many drinks one too many times if you know what I mean." I said to him, and he just laughed again. I walked over to my so called body guards and just about punched them.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" I whispered to both of them.

"Well we weren't going to let our best friend go off on a mission with some guy that we had never met before alone, so we came along. And there is no way that you are going to get rid of us." Grey said.

"Where's Luce?" Natsu asked.

"She's still at her house getting ready last I checked. Ok fine both of you can stay as my body guards. If you do something that will blow our cover I will fire you right there on the spot alright." They both nodded and I looked at the time. "Oh crap Lucy's going to be here any minute, and when she sees you two…well let me just tell you the rules. Rule number one: Don't stare at her. Rule number two: no touching the hair. And rule number three: just don't talk…at like all." I finished just as Lucy walked in.

"Why not?" Natsu asked, and all that I had to do was turn them around.

*normal POV*

Lucy didn't look like Lucy anymore. She was in the same black heals she was warring at the guild earlier, and the black dress that she was in _**really**_ showed off her curves (and didn't cover much of them either.) A black coat was handing on her arm, and Justin thought he saw some fur. She had makeup on as well. Dark blue eye shadow, with ice blue eyeliner. Her blush made her cheeks just a slight shade of hot pink. And her lips were a shade of red that even tops Erza's hair, but the most shocking part was that the color of her lips were the same color as the brand new red strips in her blond hair. When Natsu and Grey saw her their eyes popped out of their heads, and their jaws hit the ground. Now when Lucy saw them, anger filled her eyes and she stormed over to the boys who were staring at their blond friend.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" She asked them, but neither Grey nor Natsu could answer her, so she turned to Justin.

"Body guards." Justin shrugged. Grey reached his hand out to touch Lucy's newly dyed hair. Lucy slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch the hair." Lucy said to him.

"Lucy…what the hell happened to you?" Natsu asked her, getting a glare from the blond. She then slapped both of the Fairy Tail wizards before walking to the bar. Justin put his arms around the two boy's shoulders and put his head in between them.

"Did I not mention the rules?" He whispered to them, but they were too stunned to answer. Justin them sighed and watched Lucy walk over to the bar.

*Lucy's POV*

I couldn't believe those two, why couldn't they have just stayed at the guild. Walking over to the bar I continued to make there lives a living hell in my mind, and I sat down. I put my coat on the back of my chair, and called over the barmaid. In a blast from the past I saw a girl who looked about eighteen with dark brown hair, bright green eyes, and a sweet smile.

"Cee C Evens is that you?" Lucy asked the barmaid. She turned to Lucy and her smile grew wider.

"Well Lucy Heartfilia back from the dead. I think Mikey owes my some money." I laughed at her. She was always one to make bets, and win.

"Who told you I was dead?" I asked her.

"Mikey, duh." Cee C smiled at me. "So what bring you back here after all these years Lucy?"

"I was bored, and I didn't want to be bored anymore if you know what I mean." I smiled back at her and she raised an eyebrow. "So…how has Markus been?" I asked her. She poured me a glass of ice whiskey, and handed it to me.

"He hasn't so much as looked at another girl since you left. He even stopped hitting on me." Cee C nodded towards a man with a dark purple vest, shirt, pants, and shoes. All of the pieces of clothing were different shades of dark purple, but dark purple none the less. His back was to me, so I couldn't see his face, but I did see the purple berry juice color of his spikey (kind of like Natsu's only purple) hair.

"Well then I might as well go say hello." I said draining the glass of alcohol in front of me. _And I hadn't hoped that this would never happen again. _

*normal POV*

Justin watched as Lucy made her way over to the guy with purple hair, and as she did the music got really quite, and everyone started to look at her. But Lucy just kept walking towards the guy, knowing what she had to do. When Lucy got to him, she tapped his shoulder and everything went silent. As the man was turning around though, Lucy moved with him, putting her arms around his neck. The young blond then pulled the man's head down, and placed her lips to his.

"What the hell?" Natsu said, as everything went back to normal in the guild hall. He looked like he was going to kill the guy that she was kissing, but Justin held him back.

"She knows what she's doing." Justin said to him. The man put his hands on Lucy's hips, and pulled her closer to his body. Finally the pair pulled away, and the man that Lucy kissed had a smile on his face.

"Lucy Heartfilia." He said.

"Markus Lane. I heard that you were single. Well so am I." Lucy said, and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Oi Justin. Who is that creep?" Grey asked him.

"That Grey is Markus Lane the guild master of Nightshade, and Lucy's boyfriend." Justin said, and again the two boy's jaws hit the floor. "And now you know why we wanted to do this job alone." Justin said patting them on the back.

*Justin's POV*

He made me sick. That purple haired bastard couldn't keep his hands to himself, was always drunk (not that I could talk about that), and he lonely cared about himself. I hated the man right down to wine red color of his eyes. I just wanted two seconds alone with the guy, and I would teach him how to treat a lady. And right now he had his paws all over…_Justin calm down. Both of you knew that this was going to happen when you took the job. _I thought to myself.

Right now Lucy and Markus were dancing. And I was sitting at the bar talking with Cee C. Grey was at the door watching me, and Natsu was sitting at a booth watching Lucy. I sighed and looked back at the green eyed friend of mine.

"Do you want anything to drink Justin?" Cee C finally asked me. Cee C was a truth mage, so lying to her was nearly impossible, so I had to shake my head. She also got really mad when you lied to her, so to save myself from her wrath (which was almost as bad as Lucy's, but not quiet there.) "I'll be damned. You really have cleaned up your act. That's more money that Mikey owes me." She laughed as she was cleaning a glass.

"You could make more off of Mikey then that bastard is paying you right now Cee C." I said to her, and a shocked look came across her face. "What? Was it something I said?" I questioned her.

"Justin, I remember a time when if someone just looked a Markus funny you would be right there to make them hate you more than him. And you just called your best friend a bastard. What the hell happened to you?" She asked.

"I stopped drinking that's what. And when you do that your eyes open to things that you didn't see before. Why did you think that we disappeared without a word? I mean Lucy and you were and are still really close, so why in the name of the dragons would she just fall off the face of the earth without saying goodbye."

"Finally. I was waiting for you to see what that idiot was doing to her when you weren't around. And you want to know the worst part, she liked it." Cee C looked like she just had to get all of this off her chest, so I just let her. "But why did you come back, and give her back to that-" I didn't even want to hear what she said next. I smiled at her once she was done ranting about the evil that is Markus Lane. "What?"

"You know why we're here Cee C, so there's no reason why you should pretend that you don't." I said to her in a quiet voice, so that no one else would here.

"Sorry to say that I really don't Justin." So you know how Cee C hates being lied to. Well I hate it too. Especially when they lie right to my face, and think that I won't tell.

"Oh come on. Don't lie to me. I know that you were sent by the counsel to keep an eye on purple hair over there, Fora." She tensed when I said her real name.

"How did you know?" She asked me.

"Well, there's no way that a barmaid would keep a knife in their outfit, and Markus would have never hired a truth mage unless you told him you had different skills. Plus, your perfume is way to spendy for this wage." I smiled at her and the shock in her face grew. "Don't worry I won't tell him. I'm here to see him behind bars after all."

"They told me that they were sending in a group of wizards from different guilds. Not just two people." She hissed.

"I know, but none of them would last two seconds in here, and Lucy made it very clear that we did this alone or she didn't come. The whole team would have been dead without her here, and you know that. Also we have four people." I told her.

"I just saw you and Lucy." Cee C looked confused.

"Shirtless." I nodded behind towards Grey. "And pinky." I nodded towards Natsu. "I told everyone that their my new body guards, and they all bought it."

"With it being you Justin it's not that hard to believe you." She smiled again. It had always been her smile that I loved most about her, and I never really knew why. "Ok fine. How long do you two plan on taking?"

"A week at least. It's going to be hard to find a good time to get him away from all these people, and not with Lucy either. But Lucy still needs to regain his trust."

"That isn't going to take long I can promise you." She said making me want to kill the guy even more. Half of me wanted to let Natsu to kill him, and the other half knew that it would get me in more trouble then I already was. I nodded to Cee C, and walked over to Natsu.

"Hey." He said to me.

"Hey." I responded back.

"So why are we taking this dark guild down? I mean they don't seem to be a threat." Natsu asked me.

"Only it_ is_ the worst threat out of all the other dark guilds. See most of the people in here are part of other guilds." Natsu's eyes got wide. "Yeah you heard me. Some of them are just people who want a few drinks, but most of them are here to get away from the life of a light guild. Now when they get drunk they give Markus information about the guild that their really in, and that is how Markus is planning on taking over the magic world. So yes we have to get rid of this guild, and the only way to do that is to get rid of Markus." At that point Grey had walked over to us. He sat down listening to every word that I said. Both of them just nodded and we started talking about other things.

"So were did Lucy get that outfit?" Grey asked me.

"She got the coat from Markus, and I wouldn't touch the fur. I got the dress, and don't ask me why, because I was drunk and don't remember. The makeup she always had, and I have no idea where she got the hair die." I said to them.

"Why wouldn't you touch the fur on her coat?" Natsu asked.

"Because Markus poisoned it." I shrugged.

"What?!" Grey asked me.

"Oh yeah you guys don't know about that yet. Anyway Markus is a poison mage. Anything that has to do with any kind of poison he's the guy that you go to. And he wanted Lucy to be protected when he wasn't around, so he gave her a coat that a poison that is activated by touching it on the fur. It won't kill her of course, but anyone else touches it, and you have about five seconds to live. Trust me I watched it happen once, and it scared the crap out of the cat." I said the cat thing under my breath, knowing that Natsu was still going to hear me.

"What cat?" Natsu asked. Just then Lucy walked back to the table we were sitting at. Grey and Natsu stood up and left and she watched them go with a frown on her face.

"Markus is letting us leave now, and I have to get out of this place." Lucy said. I nodded in agreement with her, and we both stood. She went and grabbed her coat from the bar saying goodbye to Cee C. I called over to the boys, and the four of us walked out. Lucy then put her coat on, and started to shed silent tears.


	5. History

**History**

Normal POV

It was 11:00 pm at the Fairy Tail guild, and everything was silent. Everyone was thinking that exact same thing and that was _how are Lucy and Justin doing? _When Grey and Natsu left, their fellow guild members knew what they were doing, and weren't going to stop them. Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Levy and the rest were of course waiting to get full detail about the first night, all of them had their own ideas of course, but none of them came anywhere close to what they were about to see.

When Justin walked in the doors of the guild hall, all of the girls looked at him. Ok more liked stared, but that wasn't the point. The point was that three voices could be heard outside of the guild hall, two of them male the other female.

"I need a drink." Justin mumbled as Lucy walked in with Grey and Natsu not far behind. Now you have to remember that Lucy doesn't look like herself, so when she walked in everyone's jaw hit the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU LUCY?!" Erza asked/demanded the blond.

"Great now look what you did. You idiots! I wasn't going to tell the guild about this." Lucy yelled at the two boys. Justin listened to the tone in her voice, and knew that if one wrong word was said he would have to step in.

"You weren't going to tell them about what Lucy? The clothing, the drinking-" Grey was cut off by Natsu.

"Or the fact that you're sleeping with the man we are taking down!" And with that Lucy snapped. She turned to Natsu taking off her coat and throwing on the floor. The she did the unthinkable. Lucy tried to make a swing at Natsu, but Justin got in the way of the blond. He caught her fist and pulled it around her body, holding her tight. She tried to get him off, but not before he slammed her down into a chair. When she tried to get he just pushed her back down.

"You sit your ass down, and clear you head!" He yelled at her, scaring the crap out of the rest of the guild hall. Loke came in at that point ready to kill Justin, who still had his eyes fixed on Lucy.

"Who is this jerk?" Loke asked her.

"Stay out of it Loke. This doesn't concern you." Lucy growled at him. When he tried to protest, Justin turned to him.

"She said stay out of Leo. Now go back to your gate and wait to be called like a good little kitty." The look that Justin was giving Loke sent shivers down the spirit's spine, so he left. Then Justin went back to Lucy.

"Are you done trying to kill everyone Lucy, because if you're not I can always send you back home. Or better yet take your anger on the man who put us in this mess." Justin said, ready for her to spring up and try to kill the dragon slayer.

"Lucy, what was Natsu talking about?" Levy asked her voice timid and shy.

"You heard what he said, and I'm noting going to repeat it." Lucy hissed at her best friend. This is what Markus had done to her, made her cold inside. Erza, Mria, Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Lily, Cana, the master, and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild stared in disbelieve that this was happening.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Natsu asked her in a small voice. "Why did you even start?"

"I WAS THIRTEEN!" Lucy yelled lunging at him again, but Justin caught her, and put her back in the seat. "I didn't know what I was doing." She said and tears flowed down her eyes. Justin sat down next to her, and hugged her. He just let her ball into his chest. His arms wrapped around her, and he kissed the top of her head.

"I know. Believe me; I know how painful it is." He whispered to her. "I was there, and I didn't even see, because half the time I was too drunk to even stand up right." Now he was talking to the whole of the guild. "If you're going to blame anyone blame me. I put her in there, and I was the one who didn't do anything about it." Justin said this with so much anger and hate for himself that it was hard to not blame him for what happened.

"Yeah but I wanted to come with you." Lucy said looking up at everyone. "I was bored, so I thought that coming to have fun with you would be a good idea. I was the one who chose to walk into that bar. Justin I could have just walked away, but I didn't, so really you have both of us to blame."

"Well you actually ran on ahead of me, sooooo." Lucy hit Justin's arm, and he smiled. Justin rubbed his arm, but he was still smiling. That was the thing about Justin Heart, there was nothing that could ever keep him from getting anything that he wanted, but for a certain blond celestial mage. In fact that was the reason he was so hard on her sometimes.

*20 minutes later, Justin's POV*

"Explain this to us again." Erza said with her arms crossed.

"If I have to explain it one more time I'm going to throw my coat at someone." Lucy growled at her.

"If you're going to throw it at anyone, throw it at me. Or let me have a drink. If we are going to continue to have this conversion, then I need to either be drunk or dead." Lucy looked at me, and elbowed me in the back of the neck. To her surprise though I just looked at her, not out of pain, but out of annoyance. I looked at her, and she knew that I was telling her the truth. If I didn't get dead or drunk I was going to kill someone.

"As a matter of fact, I think that I'm going to go back to Nightshade and remove Markus' head from his body." I said standing up. Lucy grabbed my arm, but I just shook her off.

"Justin." She said.

"Ok fine. Just a little bit of blood." I turned, but she just caught my arm again. "You want him dead to."

"Yes, but we have a job to do. And that job was to bring the bastard to the magic counsel alive and well." Lucy's eyes were cold. I laughed at that, _I would just be putting myself in more trouble. I mean it's not like I haven't done something like that before. _Lucy just sighed at my behavior.

"I'm going home now, because I might not get another chance to sleep on my own bed." Lucy said grabbing her coat.

"Don't, don't say that. Not when I'm around. Just don't say it." I looked at her. She glared at me before walking out. "Ok, yeah. Now I really need a drink." I said walking over to the bar. "Wait, where am I going to sleep tonight? Lucy!" I called after her. I ran out of the guild, trying to catch up with her. For a girl in heals she could walk fast. _Damn. That girl is going to get everyone we know dead if she doesn't shut up. _


	6. Hidden Scars

**Hidden Scars**

Justin's POV

Yet again I was sitting…in a bar. Ok I was really sitting in a guild, but the guild had a bar in it. Nightshade was closed at this time, but Cee C had let me stay late. Lucy was at Markus' place, and I didn't want to know what they were doing. Cee C looked at me, and smiled. I smiled back looking into her odd shade of green eyes.

"What?" She asked me.

"Do you know why your eyes are green?" I questioned.

"Answering me with a question, so like you Justin. And no I don't know why my eyes are this shade of green." I smiled at her again, and looked down at my belt. I pulled off a piece of it, a small scale like piece of leather. It was the same shade of green as her eyes.

"Now why would you have a piece of your belt be the same color as my eyes?" She asked me. I put the piece back onto my belt.

"Let's just say that is has something to do with your magic." She knew that I wasn't lying, but she also knew that I wasn't telling her the whole truth. I took a sip of my drink that again was just colored water. She sighed, than gave me a look that made me wish I was drunk.

"I hate it when you do this. Only tell me part of what I need to know. Justin why must you insist on being the biggest jerk in the world? We were friends once Justin, so why can't you just trust me like you did back then?" She asked cleaning off the bar table.

"Half the time when I was talking to you I was drunk, so I wasn't in my right mind. And I haven't even told Lucy about the whole color thing. We tell each other everything Cee C. You should know that better than anyone." She seemed shocked when I told her that. But hey I were her I would be shocked too.

"Listen Justin, you have two more days left in your week. The Rune Knights are going to be coming on the same date, so you better have your act together by then." Cee C told me. I nodded at her, and I was not happy about the fact that the Rune Knights were coming to get the job done. "Hey do you have a place to stay for the night?" She asked out of the blue.

"Yeah. I was going to sleep at the guild." She looked confused for a second, and I realized that she didn't know. I waved my right hand over my left showing her my guild mark. Only this time it wasn't flames, it was ice. Then it disappeared again, and she smiled. "Lucy made me. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved goodbye to her. Walking out of that place I thought about how much time I had spent thinking of ways to get as far away as I could from this place, and now I was right there outside, standing at the front door. I sighed and continued my walk to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

*Lucy's POV*

I had told Justin that I was staying with Markus tonight, but I just didn't want him or anyone else to bug me anymore. I just wanted some time to think, and to be alone. Four days ago I told the guild about Markus, and now everyone was looking at me in different eyes. They still loved me I knew that, but they also felt sorry for me. I couldn't blame them, because I felt sorry for myself. I didn't want anyone to know about my past, and now everyone knew. _Great. This is just great. I'm going to sleep in my bed, and try to forget that I have to go along with this whole thing for another day. _

I lay on my bed, with my eyes closed, readying myself for sleep. Making my mind blank and I was almost there when my window was opened. My eyes shot open, my hand wrapping around the neck of the person who was trying to break in.

"Luce…it's…me…" Natsu said, and I let go of him. I put my head back on my pillow trying to relax. "Luce what it is?" The dragon slayer asked me.

"Go away Natsu. I want to be alone." I said turning on my side, facing away from him. He just crawled over me to face the other side. "Go!" I yelled at him.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong!" He yelled back. I shoved him off the bed, but he pulled me with him. I was now on top of him, and normally I would be blushing, but now I was just too pissed with him to blush at that moment in time. I jumped off of him and stood up. He followed me up, but right now I was wishing that he would have stayed down. We were so close to each other that I could feel his warm breath on my skin.

"Natsu there is nothing wrong. Now that you know you can go." I said to him. Neither of us were backing away, and I have no idea why.

"Don't you dare lie to me. We don't see you at the guild anymore, and Justin won't tell us anything. There is something in your eyes, and I don't like it. I don't want you to see Lane again Lucy, and I don't care if it ruins the mission." He said grabbing my arms. I stared hard into his eyes, and I could tell that he wasn't lying.

"And what makes you think that you get to tell me what to do?" I asked him. And he just got closer.

"Because I love you." He whispered, against my lips. I was shocked by his words, and was even more shocked when he pressed his lips against mine. Natsu pushed me back into a wall. That's when I started to kiss him back. The pink haired idiot started to kiss my neck, and I moaned. He looked up at me, and smiled. I pushed him over to the bed, and got on top of him. That was when the fun began.

*in the morning*

I woke up with my face against a tan chest. _To tan to be Markus, and way to warm…CRAP! _I shot up and saw the dragon slayer in my bed. I ran my fingers through my hair, knowing that this is a bad thing. _If he finds out about it…I'm a dead girl. _I looked around trying to find a way to get off of my bed without waking Natsu up. There was no way out. _Great. I can't risk him waking up right now. _Too late.

His eyes fluttered open. He smiled when he saw me, and I couldn't help smiling back. _No Lucy. You can't do this. You have to get him out of here. _He put his arms around me, and pulled us closer together. I put my arms around his neck, and smiled. When Natsu kissed me everything seemed to slow down. My hands ran through his hair, and his crawled down my back. _Lucy focus! Stop kissing him, and get rid of him. _His lips were really warm. I almost didn't notice his hands moving down towards my hips, because of other things. That was until I felt a slight tingle just above my right hip. _FUGE! _My eyes shot open and I pulled away from him.Natsu looked at me with his onyx eyes, his thumb rubbing against my skin.

"Lucy," He said softly. "What is that?" He asked me. I just shook my head, and climbed over him. I ran towards the bathroom, and locked myself in. I didn't even want my clothes. I just didn't want to have to tell him how I got that scar.

*Natsu's POV*

_It felt like a scar. Like a scar in the shape of a circle. Why the hell did Lucy just run off like that, and why was she keeping this from me. _I got out of her bed, finding all of my clothes. Then I walked over to the bathroom door to find it locked from the inside. I thought I could hear Lucy crying, so I just didn't say anything. Putting my clothes on, I made a letter, put in on Lucy's desk, and went to the guild. _If Lucy isn't going to tell me anything, then maybe Justin will._

*at the guild Justin's POV*

No body and I mean no body was at the guild. It was in the middle of the afternoon, and everyone in the Fairy Tail guild hall was out. That was just not right. Then finally someone showed up, and that someone was Natsu.

"Hey. Where have all you guys been?" I asked him as he walked up to me. There was something different about him. I'm not sure what, but there was. He looked at me with hard eyes telling that something up. "What is it?"

"Did you know that Lucy has a faint scar above her right hip?" the dragon slayer asked. I looked at no doubt answering his question, but that wasn't my biggest concern right now.

"How did you know about that?" I questioned, and he blushed slightly. _Oh Lucy you idiot. _I mentally slapped her for being so stupid.

"Ummmm…" Natsu said.

"Well am I glad I didn't go over to her place last night." I said to him. Natsu glared at me, and I just shrugged. "No I'm not going to tell you what happened, because if I do Lucy will have my head."

"No one will over hear you, and I won't tell her is you don't." Natsu said to me. I looked at him like he was nuts, but still I nodded. Before I told him anything though I got out a glass, fake whiskey, and poured myself some.

"Markus shot her." I said draining the glass and refilling it again.

"That bastard did what?!" Natsu hissed.

"He shot her. The built was meant for me. See I was drunk, and had pissed him off, so he was going to shoot me. Lucy came in before he could though, and told him that if he took the shot she would jump in the way, but he shot anyway. Not thinking that Lucy would be able to get in the way in time, but she did. I got her to a hospital after that and the patched her up really well, and that was when I made the choice to get Lucy out of that hell hole along with myself. And now you know why we will forever hate Markus Lane." I smiled at him.

"Curse his name." Natsu said.

"Amen to that brother." I finished my drink, and put the glass on the table. _This was turning out to be the _best_ week of my life. _I thought to myself.


	7. More Than It Seems

**More Than It Seems**

Normal POV

Lucy walked right over to Justin who was sitting at the bar. Everyone had returned at that point, so she was greeted by a lot of people, but she just ignored them and came right to Justin. He was holding out his arm, ready for her to grab it. Justin was dragged off his chair, and pulled behind the guild.

"Did you come to my house last night?" Lucy asked him. I shook my head, and she visibly relaxed.

"But Natsu did come ask me some questions this morning. And I'm sorry Stars, but I had to tell him about the scar. There is no way that he is going to tell anyone else." I had to yell the last part over her.

"Justin do you have any idea how dumb that was? You haven't been drinking again have you?" She asked me. That gained her a glare.

"No frlena. Jelra he rm makem k frok drinking kem." I yelled at her. She looked at me, and she looked really confused.

"You're doing it again Justin." Lucy said to me.

"Oh sorry. Why would you think that I was drinking again. I mean if I was you'd be able to smell it." She nodded in agreement, and sighed. Then she looked back at me. "What is it?" I asked her concerned.

"Justin, I'm sharing my bed with two men. One of whom I want to drop dead, and the other…I have no idea what I feel about him." Lucy said to me, fear in her eyes.

"Well if you're sleeping with him, then you probably love him." I said to her. Lucy's eyes got wide, then she shook her head franticly.

"No, no, no. Natsu and I are just friends, nothing more." She lied right to my face. Remember when I told you that Lucy had decided not to lie to me anymore. Yeah well sometimes she goes back on that. I could feel something get warm on my belt, _Great! Why can't people just stop lying to me. _I shouted in my head. Then I grabbed Lucy's arms, and made her look at me. Mainly so that she didn't notice that something was going on with my belt, but also because I wanted her to calm down.

"Don't lie to me, and don't lie to yourself Lucy. I know how much time you two spend together. I know that he stays at your house all the time, and wasn't Natsu the one who brought you to Fairy Tail?" She nodded. "There you go. Even that damned cat could see that you two like each other."

"You mean Happy?" She asked.

"No, I mean the other one. With orange hair." I told her, and then she seemed to remember who I was talking about.

"I miss him. Do you know where his is?" Lucy asked me, her eyes getting big.

"No idea, but he'll show up eventually. He always does." I smiled at her. She smiled back. "Now you need to go home and re-die your hair." I looked at the faded red strikes in her blond hair.

"I was thinking about going back to silver." Lucy said to me, and my eyes lit up. I loved her hair with silver in it. Made it seem like silver and gold, and there was nothing that went better together. I nodded, and she giggled. "Let's go back inside." She started walking away, with me following her.

Back inside I watched as Lucy walked over to Grey, Erza, Lisanna, Happy, Wendy, Levy, and the rest of Team Natsu, along with the name sake. He smiled at her, and gave her a hug. _Nothing to worry about there. _I continued to watch as they sat down and started to talk. Then I saw Natsu put his arm around Lucy's shoulders. _That's not so good, I mean she didn't seem to care, but it doesn't mean that someone else won't. _I put my hand on my belt, and his arm moved.

Natsu looked at his arm, then tried to put it back around her shoulders, but it was just moved again. He started to glare at his arm, and other people started to notice it. I turned back around at the bar, and smiled. My hand still to my belt, and my head down, so no one would think that it was me. Then I moved my hand, keeping one finger in the same spot. Natsu started to look at his arm funny. Then his arm started to freeze.

"Grey what the hell are you doing?!" Erza asked him.

"Nothing I promise." Everyone watched as ice crept up Natsu's arm. Then I saw Mria look over at the bar, at me. I pulled my hand away from my belt and Natsu's arm went back to normal. Then everything went back to normal, but I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Justin what did you do to Natsu's arm?" Mria came over and asked me. I looked up at her to find her not smiling.

"What do you mean Mria?" I asked her back.

"Don't play games with me. I saw you smiling when ice started to incase his arm. What did you do to him?" She growled. I'm sure that this would have scared most people, but after that day I never got scared anymore. And the look on her face just proved that I was right. I knew the look I was giving her, because it was the look that I had on my face every day since I stopped drinking. It was the look of boredom.

"Are we done here, because I have to go get a job done." I said to her walking out. "Lucy I'll meet you at Nightshade." I called to her.

"K!" She yelled back. _It might have been a risky move, but I just wanted to have a little bit of fun._

*At Nightshade, 11:00, Normal POV*

"Oh come on Lulu, please." Markus was drunk, and he was whispering into Lucy's ear. I could hear Natsu's growl from fifteen feet away, but still kept focus as Lucy let Markus kiss her neck.

"Not here." She laughed at him.

"But we had so much fun." Markus said just a little too loud for my taste, and again Natsu growled. He grabbed her hand and started to go upstairs. Natsu and Grey came over to the table, and sat down.

"Why can't we just take off his head?" Natsu asked through his teeth.

"We won't need to. Just wait." Justin said. All of them watched as Markus and Lucy started to walk up the stairs. Then Justin put his hand up and started count down from five. When he got to zero Markus dropped on the stairs making Lucy catch him. Then the blond dragged him up stairs, and Justin laughed.

"How did you know." Grey asked him. Lucy came back down, and over heard there conversion.

"I tried to do the same thing when I was ten, and the same thing happened." Justin said. He finished his drink, then followed Lucy out. "Where did you put him?" Justin asked her.

"I just set him on the bed. And Justin when did you start drinking?" Lucy asked him.

"When I was eight. I really didn't think that you wanted to know that, but now you do." Justin said to her. "Oh and don't worry, I'm staying at the guild." He whispered to her, and she smiled. Justin just kept on walking, and when he looked behind him, Justin saw Natsu wrapping his arms around Lucy. She kissed him, and they started walking to her house.

*in the morning, at Lucy's house*

Natsu woke up without his shirt. He looked out the window, and saw that the sun was just coming up. A light was coming from the bathroom, so Natsu turned and saw Lucy put some clear liquid into the now orange strips of her hair, before she stepped into the shower. Natsu put his arm over his eyes, and tried to think. _What the hell have I done? _Was the last thing on his mind before he drifted off to sleep again.

When Lucy got out of the shower, she quietly got some clothes and put them on. Then she walked back into the bathroom to get ready. She looked down at the sink glaring at the piece of purple paper that was requesting her to meet Markus early this morning. _Why can't he just wait until tonight like he always does. I mean I'm really busy this morning. _Lucy thought about the past two nights, and smiled. She looked back at her bed to see Natsu with his arm still over his eyes, but she could tell that he was awake.

"Lucy what are you doing up so early?" Natsu voice sounded tired. When Lucy looked back at him he was resting on his elbows. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. She closed up her makeup kit, and opened up a tub of clear goo, then put it on her lips.

"Markus wanted to see me. I don't know why, but I figured that if I didn't go he would find out. And I really don't want to go." Lucy said. Lucy waved her hand over her lips, and the goo turned silver. The blond smiled in the mirror, then put everything away, and walked out to the bed.

"And why not?" Natsu asked her. That was when he got to see the silver tips in Lucy's hair. He liked it, and smiled wider as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Because I have more important things to do." She whispered. They kissed again, and put their foreheads together. "I have to go. No matter how much I don't want to." He nodded, and she went to grab her coat. "And Natsu, put your pants on." Lucy said as she walked out. The door shut behind her, and Natsu just fell back onto the bed, smiling.

*Two Hours later, at the guild, Justin's POV*

There was something about Fairy Tail that I just couldn't put my finger on. I wanted to know why everyone was so damned worried about one girl. _But then I guess that they don't know that Lucy can defend herself. Well…she doesn't know that either. _So know I was sitting at the bar going over all of this in my head, when the door was busted open. I turned around and found a very angry looking Leo. He was holding Lucy's keys, and he was glaring right at me.

"Where the hell is she?" The loin asked me. I sat up and stared into his eyes, putting a glass to my lips.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Lion." I said to him, and he growled.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Where is Lucy?" He asked again.

"Not telling." I told him my eyes hard. Then he walked over to me, and put his hand to my neck. No one got up, no one made a move. I wasn't that surprised, and I really didn't really need help.

"Where is she?"

"Let go of me. Right now lion, or I will make your life a living hell." I said calmly. I couldn't feel his hands around my neck. That fact seemed to surprise him, and he let go of me out of shock. Everything stayed the same with me, but the lion was now looking less confident. "See. This is why I don't like spirits, nekm firl kaypa!" I yelled at him. Then I coughed what I said.

"What did you say?" The Lion questioned me.

"Shit. I really need a drink. Fine if you want to know where Lucy is, she's at the Nightshade guild hall. But I really wouldn't go in if I were you, Markus might just kill you." I said sitting back down. He looked at me, before returning to the spirit world.

"What do you mean she's at Nightshade? Lucy would have been back by now." Erza said. And that was when they finally figured out something was wrong. Then the whole of Team Natsu rushed out of the guild hall, and I could tell where they were heading. That was when I started to laugh.

"What is it Justin?" Mria asked me.

"They are walking into a death trap. If Lucy isn't back yet then that means our cover is blown, and that Markus is going to get ready to kill her. And yes I know that you think that it's a good thing that they just went running off to save her, but it just means that they are going to get themselves killed with her. Which then means that I have to go and save their asses!" I yelled at her, getting up. I stormed off thinking _I'm not going to be there when they are. You're just going to have to wait Lucy._

*Lucy's POV, at Nightshade*

It was my lipstick. He saw that my lipstick was smudged just the tiniest bit, because I was kissing Natsu. And now he had a gun to my head. Natsu and the others had tried to stop him, but he just used one of his poisons. Cee C was here too, and she was very weak. When I looked up at Markus, I saw that he was crying. _Why are you crying you bastard? I was nothing to you, nothing at all. Just another cute girl on the street how came running for you. So why, why on earth are you crying? Just shot me! _

"I really did love you Lucy." Markus said through his tears. _What? H-h-he loved me? That can't be right. _"I loved you, and you went for another man. I thought you loved me too!" He screamed at me.

"I do Markus!" I screamed back, but now he saw though the lie. He raised his gun, and pointed it towards my head. I closed my eyes.

"Pick your poison Lucy. Pick you poison." He said and I waited for him to pull the trigger. But no shot came. Instead came the sound of someone being thrown into a wall. I opened my eyes to see a metal pole coming from the door way. It couldn't have been Gajeel, he was nowhere near the door, and Markus had gotten all of them with a magic depletion poison. They couldn't use their magic if they wanted to. Now everyone was looking at the door, as the metal pole retreated back.

"You know the sad part in all of this, I never did get that drink." The person said. Justin walked through the doors, and I watched as the pole turned into his hand.

*Normal POV*

Justin just kept dodging Markus' attacks, and it was tarring up the whole guild hall. Markus was getting worn down, and he hadn't landed anything on Justin. His poison attacks weren't hitting him. So nothing was happening, but for Markus getting his ass kicked.

"Why do you even care? She was just someone you met. You don't know her." Markus asked the boy. And that is where Justin lost his cool. Justin made a mistake, and that let Markus do nothing more than grab his belt, and pull it off.

"Crap!" Justin yelled as Markus pulled the belt apart. It shattered into dozens of pieces. They all flew in different directions, and Justin looked around trying to find anything that he could use. Then he saw it, a small red scale like piece of leather right behind Markus. Justin shook his head, and jumped under Markus grabbing the scale.

"Get ready to find out why you really shouldn't have said that you purple haired bastard!" Justin yelled at him. Then he flipped the scale into the air, and it caught on fire. When Justin caught it again he pressed it into his palm.

*Justin's POV*

I pressed the scale into my palm, and I could feel power run through my vines. Bright fire red dragon scales started to run up and down my body, covering me from head to toe. My teeth grew into fangs, my nails into claws, and everything in me burned with hate. I turned to look at Markus, at Lucy, at the others from Fairy Tail, and I could see my coal black eyes reflected in Lucy's.

"What the hell?" Markus asked.

"J-J-Justin." Lucy said.

"Now let me show you why I don't use magic around people like you. Fire Dragon White Flames." I snapped my fingers and everything in the room was lit up by white fire. When the flames died down, no one was harmed but Markus who was now coughing on invisible smoke. I walked over picking Markus up by his hair. Markus put his hand on my arm, a purple light coming from it.

"No going to work." I growled in his ear. My voice was deeper than normal, and much angrier. Much more like a dragon I could say. I grabbed his arm and turned him around. I put my elbow onto his spine, but it had a spike coming out of it. "You know something that's funny about dragons. Most of the time they don't even use their magic, because they can just use their scales." I said to him, and he cringed. "No, no. Don't move, or you're going to get run through. Now we're just going to wait for the Knights to get here."

Not two minutes later a squad of Rune Knights came into the guild. I bared my fangs, and pushed the purple haired bastard over to them. The scales vanished from my skin, and the Rune Knights seemed to be caught off guard when they saw me.

"We'll be back for you one day Heart." They said to me. I smiled at them, and nodded. Then they walked out, and I kissed the dragon scale in my hand.

"My luckily scale. Now I just have to find the others." I said and started to look around the room. I didn't notice someone come and get Lucy and the others, because I was too busy looking for the remainders of my belt.

*3 hours later*

I had spent a good while in a dumpster, because I couldn't find this one dragon scale. Shadow so it was black, and it was dark when I was looking for it. But know I was a mess, and I didn't have time to clean up. I looked down at myself and sighed. I was covered in trash from head to toe. So of course I was glaring at the dragon scale that did this to me. Then I put it back on my belt, and put my belt back through my belt loops. Now everything was going to change now that I had shown my magic. _Well I guess then I'll just have to wait and see what the aftermath will bring._


	8. Goodbye Markus, and Hello Truth

**Goodbye Markus, and Hello Truth**

*Lucy's POV*

I woke up to see Natsu knocking on my window. I opened it for him, and was met by his lips. He pulled away and smiled his goofy grin at me. Noticing that Happy wasn't there, and I kissed him again.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked him. And again he kissed me. My arms went around his neck and I pulled him onto the bed with me.

"Markus…is…being…taken to…prison…today. I…thought…you would…want…to say…goodbye." He said between kisses. I pulled him closer out of pure joy. _He was leaving my life forever. And know I would be able to him behind me. _He pulled away from me, and put his forehead on mine.

"Come on. Everyone is waiting for us at the guild." He said pulling me out the window. He jumped down. "Come on. I'll catch you." He called to me. I jumped into his arms, and kissed him again. Natsu started to walk with me in his arms.

"Natsu put me down!" I hit his chest. The dragon slayer put me down, but not before stealing one more kiss from me. Laughing I started to run from him, and he was chasing me all the way to the guild.

When we got to the guild, everyone was glad to see me back to my normal self. I thank them, and gave lots of hugs. Then I saw Justin at the bar. His head was down, an empty glass in front of him. It reminded me of the old days, only then he was drunk not asleep. I wondered what had happened yesterday. After we got taken back to the guild by the Rune Knights all that I could think about was how Justin did what he did. Complete body transformation, skills in a magic that I don't know. _Who are you and what have done to the real Justin. _

Randomly I saw Justin's head shoot up from where he was sitting, and he turned around. There was a sneer on his face, as he walked over to me. Then I saw that his drink had magically refilled itself and he was glaring at the back door.

"Hold me back." Justin growled at me.

"Why would I need to hold you back?" I asked him right as the Rune Knights brought Markus out. Justin put the glass to his lips, and slowly drank from the glass. "Please tell me that it's fake." I turned to him.

"And if it's not?" Justin asked me. I shook my head, and hoped that he was making the biggest mistake of his life. "Don't worry. I'm not going to do that to you again." He said drinking from the glass again. Then I watched as Markus whispered something into one of the Knights ears and then he looked up at me, and called over. Justin almost didn't let me go, but one look from me, and he just glared at Markus.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"One last kiss." Markus said to me. I hit him in the gut. Then pulled his head up by his hair, and brought my lips to his ear.

"No I'm going to let you go on something better." I whispered something in his ear, and his eyes grew wide. Markus looked at me then looked at Justin then back at me. I let his head go, and walked away. I found my feet walking towards Natsu, but my brain took control and made me walked over to Justin. I stood next him as they walked Markus out, his eyes still wide, mouth still agape. I smiled and turned to Justin who had walked back to the bar. Then he fell asleep.

*Night time, Normal POV*

Everyone was having a great time. Music was playing, people were dancing, and celebrating a good day. Justin woke up in the middle of it, and smiled to see Lucy enjoying herself for the first time in years. There was nothing that could compete with her smile, and nothing was ever going to change that for him. People saw that Justin was awake and someone made a toast.

"I would like to thank Justin for being the guy that we may not have liked, but could always get the job done. I would also like to thank him for getting everyone home safely. To Justin Heart!" Mria shouted.

"To Justin Heart!" Everyone echoed.

"…filia, the best older broth any girl could wish for." Lucy continued. And the whole guild went silent.

"Now there is something I can drink to." Justin raised an empty glass. He looked at it for a minute, then reached over the bar and grabbed a bottle. "Ah. Some nice fake scotch." Justin poured himself some than drank it. Lucy just shook her head as everyone else stared at her in disbelieve.

"Wait. What?!" Cee C asked. "Did you just older _brother_?" And with that Justin and Lucy started to crack up.

"I win." Justin said through is laughter. But Lucy was laughing so hard that she couldn't respond. Both of them had fallen down, and had started to cry they were laughing so hard. Finally when they got over their laughing fit Lucy nodded at Cee C.

"Yeah I did. And why do you win?" Lucy turned to Justin.

"You said that she would figure it out within a matter of weeks, and I said that Cee C wouldn't find out unless you told her. So there you go, she is surprised and that means I win." Justin smiled at Lucy.

"_SIBLINGS!_" Cee C yelled. Both of the two nodded. "How did I not know?" The girl asked herself.

"You never asked. See when you ask someone they have to answer you truthfully or else you know that were lying, but if you don't ask then they can keep anything a secret." Justin shrugged.

"How did you know?" Cee C asked him.

"Because I can do the same thing." Justin told her. That gained him a questioning look from Lucy.

"How?" Cee C asked. Justin then looked at her and tried to think.

"What?" Lucy asked her brother.

"No I'm just trying to think about how to explain this. Um…ok…um…let me put it this way. He reason why I can use the same magic as you Cee C is, because I can use every type of dragon slaying magic you could possibly think of. My belt isn't leather. It is made up of dozens of different dragon scales that I have collected over the years." And with that Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu just stared at Justin.

"What?" The dragon slayers asked at the same time. Justin just looked at them and smiled. Lucy walked over to him and slapped him, and the rest of the guild just stared.

"There you go, and you can ask Cee C whether or not I'm telling the truth, because that is her job." Justin said to the guild. Cee C just nodded, and then the music started up again, and everyone got back to partying. _Thank god for that. But now that they all know the truth what will happen, and how will I be able to get where I need to go? _Justin asked himself before he drifted back off to sleep.

**Hello everyone! This is Shadow, and I just wanted to say thanks for all the follows and favorites. Also this is the end of this story, but don't worry there will be more. Be on the lookout for Dragons Pride, in which there will be more Justin, and a new character who I will tell you nothing but that they are really funny. So anyway I hoped you liked it, and please review! Thank you!**


End file.
